gangstargameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Miami Bound
Miami Bound is the first mission in Gangstar: Miami Vindication. It given by Clive Click to protagonist Johnny Gainesville. This mission introduces the player to a basic gameplay and the casual driving of cars. Plot Johnny has just entered uptown Miami to look for his little brother. On his way downtown, he stops at a Fix O'Matic garage owned by Albert to have his car filled up. While Albert takes a look at Johnny's car, another car carrying members of the Vega Gang stops nearby and blows up Johnny's car with a grenade. Johnny is furious and says that Albert owes him a car. He wants to have the blue Läufer standing next to them. Albert explains that this car is a gift for his sister and attacks Johnny. Johnny beats him up and steals the Läufer. Soon after, Albert gets back up and enters his car to chase Johnny in the Läufer, but Johnny escapes. Script Johnny Gainesville (by himself): Little brother, little brother. What am I gonna do with you? Kicked out of school, locked up for some kiddie gangster shit and now you're lost in some Miami hell-hole. (Johnny drives beside the sea in his ''Sorraia) '''Johnny': And I'll kick every ass between here and Little Havana to get you back. (Johnny's car stops next to a fence where he goes out and takes a pee.) Starke, Florida, the day before... Johnny: Downtown Miami, you sure about that? Clive Klick: Look, I can't be sure 'bout anything. I wasn't there, right? But if I were you that's where I'd look first. Johnny: And you said you had a guy down there? Clive: Yeah, Roscoe. He's old school, but he's a good guy. You'll have to meet up with his subordinate first though, Betty. (Johnny is about to go away) Clive: Hey, careful not to fuck with Roscoe's girl; it won't be worth it. Johnny: Gotcha. (leaves) Present, near Miami... (Johnny has finished his pee and turns to his car again) Johnny: But before that, I'll have to fill up this lady... (He enters the car and drives to the nearest gas station where Albert is coming towards him)''' Johnny: Fill it up and check the oil. I've got enough trouble to deal with; I don't want to worry about my wheels too. Albert: Sounds like quite the adventure you got lined up for yourself. Where're you going? Johnny: To hell and back. (he goes to the background) (Albert goes to Johnny's car to check it when he notices a black Homm stopping next to it) Albert (to the men in the Homm): Hey, you there! What the hell do you think you're doing? (A grenade is thrown from the Homm and lands under Johnny's car. Albert runs to safety and the Sorraia blows up while the Homm is driving away. Johnny reappears.)''' Johnny (furious): My car!!! Albert: Don't look at me, man, I had nothing to do with this... Johnny: I left you with a car and now I come back to flaming scrap metal and that's all you can say? (after a short break) Well the way I see it, you owe me a car... (he turns to the blue Läufer standing behind him) ...and I think this little beauty will do just fine. Albert: You're not taking that one, dude; I spent months working on it! It's a gift for my sister! (Albert attacks Johnny, but Johnny beats him up and steals the Läufer. He drives away, but Albert enters another car and follows him. Johnny escapes.) Characters *Johnny Gainesville *Clive Click *Albert Trivia Coming Soon... es:¡La Frontera de Miami! Category:Missions Category:Miami Vindication Missions